totaldramaroleplay2fandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rules
Rules for Total Drama Roleplay 2 are specific and need to be followed. If one of these rules are not followed, serious consequences will be made. If you are playing the game and break one of these rules, you will be kicked from the chatroom and can not come back for the rest of the day. However, if you are watching Total Drama Roleplay, you will simply be banned and not be able to speak for the rest of the day. Serious rule breaking, such as extreme swearing, could result in a wiki ban. However, there are rules that are not here, but should be followed anyways. Each time you sign up for Total Drama Roleplay 2 without enough mainspace edits on the Total Drama Wiki, sign up after sign-ups are closed, or attempt to replace someone's name on the sign-up list, you will be banned for week. The following rules show a description, an example of the wrong thing to do, and an example of the right thing to do. Please follow the right thing to do at all times. Thank you. RULES: 1. Please be as cooperative as you can. Some people try to be funny by saying random and unnecessary things. This is okay at some points, but when someone is trying to say something important, or if Chris is announcing a challenge, please do not goof off and interrupt him, as it also disrupts the game. :Chris McLean: Today's challenge is... :Player 1: BLAH BLAH BLAH! CUPCAKEZ! AHAHA! :Chris McLean: I said, today's challenge is... :Player 1: (conf) I LYK CUPCAKES. HEHEH! :Chris McLean: Today's challenge is... :Player 1: Yes, Chris? :Chris McLean: To build a hot tub out of wood. :Player 1: (conf) Chris is getting on my last nerve with these challenges. I sure hope I know how to build a hot tub. 2. Please do not swear. Although this has never happened before in all of our seasons, it is still a strict rule. If someone was swearing, it would be for comical purposes only and there would be stars to block out the language. :Player 1: Do you want an alliance? :Player 2: No, thanks. :Player 1: WHY?! BE IN MY ****ING ALLIANCE! :Player 2: Stop swearing! :Player 1: **** YOU, YOU DUMB JERK! :Player 1: Do you want an alliance? :Player 2: No, thanks. :Player 1: You know, Heather, you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little ****************! :Player 2: Whatever. 3. Please do not constantly persuade Chris to eliminate someone you'd like eliminated. If this is part of your character, then that is okay. However, do not seriously try to ask him to vote off whoever you want. Asking him to eliminate you is okay, as you may have to leave or just want to stop playing. However, you cannot just expect that he will bring you back as soon as you're finished doing whatever you have to do. :Player 1: Hey, Chris. :Chris McLean: Hi. :Player 1: Could you please eliminate Courtney? :Chris McLean: Er...no. It depends who votes her off. :Player 1: OMG! PLZ I DONT LIKE KORTKNEE SHES RLLY MEAN AND DUNKIN LYKS GWEN! :Chris McLean: No, I'm not eliminating Courtney for you. :Player 1: ELIMINATE HER! PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!1 :Player 1: Hey, Chris. :Chris McLean: Hi. :Player 1: Could you please eliminate Courtney? :Chris McLean: Er...no. It depends who votes her off. :Player 1: Okay. I'll start an alliance to eliminate her. :Chris McLean: LOL. Okay, good luck. 4. Being mean to other characters is okay. Being mean to other users is not. If you are harassing another user, then you will be kicked. If you are simply acting your character, and insulting their character, then it's allowed. For example, if you are playing Duncan and are bullying Harold, then it is simply a character's personality that is being portrayed. :Player 3: You're late. :Player 2: I'm really sorry, my sister was hogging the computer all day. :Player 1: YOU HAVE A SISTER?! HA! sux 4 u dumb loser. :Player 2: ??? :Player 1: u and her probably smell like moldy gravy! haha! ur a stupid sibling! :Player 3: You're late. :Player 2: I'm really sorry, my sister was hogging the computer all day. :Player 1: Shut it, Harold. :Player 2: Duncan, why are you such a bully? :Player 1: Because I am! You got a problem with that, space nerd? 5. Don't try to sneak onto the show after being eliminated. Chris will bring you back if he feels it's necessary, and you're allowed to ask him, but do not pester him or simply waltz back onto the show. If Chris begins to feel that you are irritating, you will be kicked. :Chris McLean: Okay, contestants. There are only five of you left... :Player 1: Ahaha! You mean six! I've returned to the show! :Chris McLean: No, you haven't. You've been eliminated. Please do not speak. :Player 1: I'm Explosivo now! Boom Boom! I have returned! :Chris McLean: No, you haven't. Please stop. :Player 1: I HAVE RETURNED TO THE GAME! :Chris McLean: Okay, contestants. There are only five of you left... :Player 1: Ahaha! You mean six! I've returned to the show! :Chris McLean: No, you haven't. You've been eliminated. Please do not speak. :Player 1: Okay, sorry. :Chris McLean: That's okay. If we need you, I'll send you a message to return. :Player 1: Okay. 6. Anyone is welcome to come and watch the roleplay but please do keep talking reduced to private messages if you must say something. If you disrupt the roleplay, it will result in a ban for the rest of the day. A simple "hello" when you enter and a "goodbye" when you leave is okay, but constant talking is irritating and disrupts the roleplay. :Chris McLean: The Bottom Two is Gwen and Lindsay. The contestant going home tonight is... :Player 1: Please be Lindsay, please be Lindsay! :Chris McLean: Ssh! You're watching. Please do not speak. :Player 1: So, just because I'm watching that means I can't speak? THAT SUCKS! :Chris McLean: It disrupts the roleplay. :Player 1: ELIMINATE LINDSAY PLZ! :Chris McLean: The Bottom Two is Gwen and Lindsay. The contestant going home tonight is... :Player 1: Please be Lindsay, please be Lindsay! :Chris McLean: Ssh! You're watching. Please do not speak. :Player 1: Oh, sorry! 7. Please do not throw a fit at your elimination. If you are angry, harass or insult another user, repeatedly claim your elimination was unfair, continuously ask to be brought back, or abuse caps lock in order to get your point across that you're angry, you will be kicked out of roleplay. If your elimination was unfair, you may kindly ask whoever is in charge of Total Drama Roleplay to look into it some more, and they will decide if your elimination was really unfair and if they should bring you back. If, by chance, your character has a tendency to complain, do so before the roleplay ends, and not afterwards. :Chris McLean: Izzy has been sent home. :Player 1: THAT ELIMINATION WAS UNFAIR! :Chris McLean: How so? :Player 1: THEY DIDN'T STATE A VALID REASON FOR MY ELIMINATION! :Chris McLean: Please, calm down. The users in charge will look into bringing you back. :Player 1: NO! I WANT TO BE BROUGHT BACK NOW! THIS IS UNFAIR! STOP IGNORING ME! :Chris McLean: Izzy has been sent home. :Player 1: THAT ELIMINATION WAS UNFAIR! :Chris McLean: How so? :Player 1: THEY DIDN'T STATE A VALID REASON FOR MY ELIMINATION! :Chris McLean: Please, calm down. The users in charge will look into bringing you back. :Player 1: Fine. These are all the rules for now. However, if there are any troubles in the roleplay chatroom, another rule about it will be added here. Please keep in mind that other people want to have fun, and by disrupting the roleplay, you're showing an act of selfishness. Any questions, comments, or concerns about the rules can be discussed with the wiki admins. Thank you, and enjoy Total Drama Roleplay 2!